Finding Destiny
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: [Set in Ancient Egypt]Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (So far) Sapphire was once a slave for committing a serious crime back in her home country. Being given as a gift to the Pharaoh Atemu of Egypt, he declared her free and his mistress. Love slowly unfolds between the two characters as their destiny slowly unfolds.  
A/N: Okay, this is actually an rp in story mode. It actually is like in the middle of the whole thing, I don't have the beginning, sorry! The J parts mean that they were made by my friend and the F parts are made by me. I hope you enjoy it!

J

"Oh no...I'm not going to just sit here and wait for them to bring back his corpse!" She said running from the room and heading out to the gardens

F

Seth saw Sapphire leave the room and grasped a hold of her arm before she could go far. "You are ORDERED to stay into the castle until the Pharaoh is back. Kisara and Mana will keep you company until then." He led her back into the chamber the other two women were in as he marched off to join the other priests. Kisara and Mana watched Seth leave and looked at Sapphire. "Gomen ne." said Kisara. "He doesn't really show his softer side to people."

J

She sat on her bed not wanting to talk Seth had hurt her arm when he grabbed her she had a bruise that looked like his finger tips on her arm she held her arm sniffling praying to the gods in her mind that the pharaoh would be alright.

F

Mana wrapped her arms around the distrot girl and hugged her. Kisara offered Sapphire a slight smile. "The Pharaoh will be fine, I am sure of it. Seth-sama will do everything in his power to make sure that Pharaoh is alright."

Atemu awoke, his vision blurry as the heat of the desert blew past him. "Where am I?" He asked himself while glancing around at his surroundings. He vaguely remembered much except that Akifa had came and took him away. Growling deeply under his breath, he stood up. He was shocked to look around and found himself in the middle of the desert! "That thief left me here for dead!" He wasn't sure which direction he had to go to get back to the palace so he randomly selected a direction and started to aimlessly wonder that way. Glancing up at the sky, he could read that the day was almost finished and that night would fall. "Great..." He murmured. It is one thing to be lost in the daylight, but at night? A slight shiver overtook him as he hugged his long blue cape around his shoulders. "I'll get you for this tomb robber..." He swore it in the name of the Gods.

Seth rode out in his horse with Shada and Mahaado trailing behind him. He had to find Atemu, Egypt counted on it. The disturbed priest didn't even know where to begin the search. He glanced over at Mahaado, granting a glance in return. "Any idea where he may be?" Mahaado nodded his head. "Isis said he is in the desert towards the north. Akifa must have abandoned him, praying the desert take his life. Cowardly thief." Seth stared out into the distance ahead of him. 'The Pharaoh better be safe...Anubis take mercy on Akifa's soul if he is not.'

Kisara sat silently while the weeping Sapphire as Mana paced the chamber floor. Night had fallen and it was completely dark outside. "Look like we all have someone to lose." Murmured Kisara, breaking the silence. "Yeah," answered Mana, "Your Seth, my Master, and Egypt's Pharaoh." She frowned slightly as she trotted over towards the balcony. The stars glittered through the night sky. "May the Gods be with Atemu now." Kisara joined Mana at the window and closed her eyes, focusing her energy on Seth. 'Please come back safely.'

Atemu glanced up at the sky as a piercing blue light flew across the sky. The image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon lied ahead for what seemed like miles. "Seth..." The name was barely a whisper on the young man's tongue as he broke out into a run towards the dragon. "Seth!"

J

Sapphire just kept weeping and she sniffled she couldn't take this...b...but some where deep in her heart she knew that Seth meant well and he would find the pharaoh...she sniffled and shivered slightly and she looked out the balcony window and looked at the night sky. "...Please be alright pharaoh..."

She then just laid down on the bed scenting his smell on their bed it seemed to calm her down a bit she smiled and wiped her eyes some and slowly closed her eyes slowly dozing off to sleep.

F

The morning had come, the sun casting its rays dimly through the royal bedchamber. The light streaked across Sapphire's face, slowly stirring her to awake.

The men had ridden back into the palace late that night. The priests were relieved that the Pharaoh was safe. Atemu sat in the bathing room for hours, just soaking in the scented water, washing away the events of the day before. He sighed softly as steam rose in the air around him. He was so exhausted; he didn't even raise his head at the softly approaching footsteps.

"Atemu," spoke the soft voice of Mahaado as he knelt down by the king. "Atemu, it might be in your best interest to go see your mistress. Mana has informed me that she has been very troubled over your disappearance."

The Pharaoh rose his head up slightly to view his childhood friend. "I fear the worse is yet to come, Mahaado."

The priest was taken back by his remark but took his friend's words into consideration. "Perhaps then…" Mahaado didn't even continue finishing his statement. Atemu knew what he was talking about. Producing an heir to the throne to govern Egypt incase a miss happening were to occur. "Your Majesty, Sapphire cares a great deal for you. Perhaps holy unions were to take place?"

"Mahaado…You know better than anyone that my heart belonged to one person, and one person alone. Replacement would devastate me."

"Then perhaps make her a lesser wife. Produce an heir to following in your footsteps when it is time for you to pass on into the West."

Atemu sighed softly while running his fingers through his hair. "Perhaps you are right, my good friend. A lesser wife is still an honorable position."

"You should go see her and comfort her. Your absence has left her rather disturbed."

The Pharaoh smiled towards his priest as Mahaado took leave. He soaked a while longer before getting out and dressing in a white kilt and his golden armband. He slipped his feet into his sandals and left on his journey to his bedchamber. He opened the door gently and entered, closing it silently behind him. His eyes lay upon his sleeping mistress, sleeping soundly in the beautifully decorated bed. He maneuvered his way quietly over by her side, and sat down gently at her side. Reaching his hand out, he softly stroked her hair, as if he had awoke her by his gentle touch, her eyes slowly opened. He greeted her while a warm smile. "Good morning, my dear Sapphire."

J

As her eyes slowly opened the suns rays reflected onto them she smiled and sat up slowly a few tears that remained from last night still clinging to her cheeks she hugged him tightly and rested her magnificent head on his shoulder

"Oh my pharaoh...I have missed you so much...I thought something horrible was going to happen to you..."

Her injured arm that Seth had injured the night before was bruised it had finger marks on it showing how tough he had held her arm she didn't care though...as long as her love was safe and she began crying slightly again happy that he was back...hoping that this wasn't just a dream she rubbed his back a bit then pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes

"But Atemu... how did you escape that tomb robber? I was so worried!"

Her left hand was running slightly through his hair slowly

Her eyes still looked watery from all the crying she had done...and Mana had put bandages on her injured arm where Seth had hurt her...she didn't want to get Seth in trouble... she kept her arms wrapped around the pharaoh afraid that she would lose him again if she let go of him...her soft fingers running over his back and running through his hair she then wiped her teary eyes with the back of her silky white robes her jewelry clinking as she moved her arm she sniffled quite a few times her hair also seemed to be a mess but it still shone in the morning sun.

F

He sat there silently as she embraced him and closed his eyes feeling her warmth. He listened to her words of concern until she started sobbing again. Before he could say anything, she pulled him closer and stared deep within his eyes. He couldn't answer her question on his escape as he purred from her touch. He closed his eyes once more, enjoying the feeling, shivering slightly at first. "I escaped because he dumped me in the middle of the desert and left me for dead." He answered as he slowly lied down on his stomach next to where she sat. He shifted then as a breeze blew through the window and against his bare back, rolling over to rest on his back. He looked up at her as she continued to stroke his hair, purring contently. "Nefer-henut." He whispered softly in his ancient Egyptian language. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down upon him, which ceased her actions. "Beautiful mistress," he said answering her questionable gaze. He leaned up and kissed her gently upon her nose. "Tell me, why do you love me so? I am no greater than the man next to me. I am only Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt. Or is that what compels you to me?" He asked her in a soft tone of voice, merely for slight conversation. He chuckled softly towards her expressions. "Nefer-henut, you are so good to me, how shall I ever repay you?"

J

"My pharaoh...I only love you because you are a great man...you are no different than anyone else in my eyes...I don't care if you are pharaoh of all Egypt or even the world as long as you love me..."

She said wiping the rest of the tears from her face trying not to ruin the makeup that was placed on her face from last night that was already smearing...

She sniffled a bit more and then just looked down at him and kissed his forehead gently

"And you don't need to repay me for all I have done for you Atemu...for I am just a lowly mistress...I'm the one who should mean nothing to you..."

She said bowing her head she smiled and then relaxed her head on his chest welcoming his wonderful scent to enter her nostrils she shivered slightly as the breeze swept over her body from the balcony window.

F

He sighed softly as he began to stroke her hair. "A lowly mistress, is that all you wish to be, Nefer-henut?" He sat up as her head slipped into his lap. He glanced out towards the window, the sunset colors streaking across the skies. "I was talking with Mahaado after I got back. Egypt has constant threats, and I will not always be around. He thinks it best if I had a successor to rule after I pass on into the afterlife." He closed his eyes and sighed softly again. "However, I wish not to marry or obtain a Queen by my side…but Mahaado had suggested of a Lesser Wife." He opened his eyes and glanced down at the content maiden. "Nefer-henut, Sapphire, will you help aid this country?" He slipped his hands into hers and pulled hers up to his mouth and kissed each one tenderly.

Unfortunately for the Pharaoh, word travels fast within the palace. Mana and Kisara stood quietly outside the Pharaoh's chamber door, listening very hard to what was being said. They both stared at each other in surprise, was the Pharaoh actually considering having a child? They ran off, trying not to squeal as they made it into the library and finally let out their excitement. Passerbyers stopped to hear what the two were carrying on about and soon it spread through the palace. Word even slipped through to the townspeople and soon everyone was excited.

That night Kisara kept Seth company in his office as he poured over official documents. "Is it true, Seth-sama? Is the Pharaoh actually going to produce an heir?"

Seth's dark sapphire eyes meet Kisara's gaze. "I'm not sure. Mahaado had indeed informed me of discussing this with Atemu, but nothing is clear yet."

She smiled down at him, being perched up upon his desk. "Can't either of you just ask Isis?"

Seth shook his head. "No. The power of the Millennium Necklace does not work on others who hold Millennium Items."

Kisara made a face as she laid her body down upon Seth's papers, blocking his passage to finish them. "Seth-sama, why doesn't the Pharaoh want a Queen?"

The young priest stared at the girl silently for a few moments. "A tragedy had struck him early in life. He lost the one woman he truly loved a long time ago. Murdered by Akifa in revenge against the attack on his village from so long ago. He feels that if he were to marry and the position of Queen be granted toward someone else, it would wound his heart even more. He can't replace the love he lost. That is why he kept himself distant from other women."

"But what about Sapphire? She seems to love him dearly, what would become of her?"

Seth sighed softly. "Atemu has a great heart. He took Sapphire into his life because of the Goddess, Ma'at."

"The Goddess of justice and truth. Do you think perhaps Atemu has grown fond of Sapphire?"

"Perhaps he has. But why all the questions? Don't be worried about the future of others when you have your own to worry for." He smiled softly while looking down at the young girl. "Like our future together." He then placed a kiss on her lips.

Kisara smiled.

J

Sapphire smiled and her eyes shimmered in the dying sun she smiled and sat up a bit and crawled up into his lap and she nodded

"My pharaoh...I will help you... just because I love you so much... and I will never ever…ever stop loving you..."

She ran her hand gently over his smooth cheek she cuddled up to him and smiled her eyes closed.

"But Atemu...why just a lesser wife... for what I know you have no queen..."

She opened her eyes curiously and looked up at him wanting to know why he wanted her to be his lesser wife and not just his queen her arms were now wrapped around him securely her semi large breasts pressing up against his chest firmly.

F

Pain suddenly crossed his face as he turned his head away, closing his eyes, and slightly pulled her off him as he stood up, his back towards her, while he faced the open window. He stood there silently, the silence stretching until it was broken by the sound of sobbing. Atemu stumbled his way, as if lost in his own mind, as he made his way onto the balcony and fell to his needs, resting his arms on the banister, his head tilted downward. Before Sapphire could make her way toward him, Mana had stopped her and shook her head, motioning for her to follow her out of the room. Mana, being the clever magician as she was, had slipped in unnoticed. She pulled Sapphire out of the room and shut the door leaving the king his privacy.

"You'll have to forgive him for that." Mana looked up at Sapphire, her own eyes full of pain and concern for her Pharaoh. "Atemu doesn't want a Queen, not after what Akifa had done to him. So if you could find it in your heart, please don't bring it up to him again. He is constantly haunted by the event. Come on, lets go see Master Mahaado, he could explain it a lot better."

Soon the three were settled in the dining chamber. Mahaado, looking at Mana confusingly for the meeting, soon understood what had happened. "It happened not too long ago," began the priest. "Atemu has in love with a beautiful woman, little did he know a thief's hunger for revenge on his father's actions could be cast upon his only love. It is hard for him. He was right there, powerless when Akifa murdered her. After that, he hasn't been the same. He refused to meet other women. He was silent for the longest of time, barely even spoke to us priests. You bringing up the thought of a Queen must have severely crushed him." Mahaado sighed softly. "To sit there and watch the one you love get murdered before your eyes, and you not being able to do anything about it, really can scar you. Just give him some time alone. He'll be alright by morning."

J

She looked at the ground sadly and closed her eyes and sniffled a bit she was saddened by what Mahaado had said.

"Wow...I would never be happy again if that had happened to me...but the only man I have ever loved is Atemu...so I would never know what that pain feels like...I wish there was something I could do for him..."

She looked at Mana sadly "What do you think I should do?...I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to feel happy...I think we should do something...something to make him feel happy" she said smiling.

She looked from Mana to Mahaado cheerfully the necklace on her neck clinking around gently with the movements of her head.

F

Atemu sat on the floor on his balcony as the stars glittered from over head. Tears poured down his face as he cried loudly within his chamber. He lifted his head up towards the heaven and screamed out to them. Blaming the Gods that Akifa took his love away from him. "Why!"

Mana sat there next to Sapphire and blinked her eyes. "What could we do that would make him feel happy?"

"I don't think I have ever seen him truly happy in a long time myself," answered Mahaado.

Atemu soon left the palace and walked down to the temple of Hathor, Goddess of love. He sat down in front of the statue and stared at it for hours. Soon light broke along the horizon; Ra was waking up for a new day.

Atemu awoke as the in the late afternoon, while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep in the temple! He stood up, brushing himself off as he walked out of the temple and into the Garden of Hathor. How could the Goddess betray him like she did? He leaned down as he walked and picked a magnificent looking flower and twirled it around between his fingers on the walk back to the palace. Once he entered, shouts were given out that the Pharaoh was found. He chuckled softly to himself, they thought he was lost? Seth and Mahaado soon approached the Pharaoh. They walked throughout some secret passages in the palace, that only them and Mana knew about (childhood memories) as they entered the secret room that most of their childhood adventures appeared.

"Pharaoh, is it true that you are thinking about making Sapphire a lesser wife?" asked Seth.

The Pharaoh nodded his head and sighed softly. "Yes, if she accepts. It wouldn't feel right if she bore my children and kept the title of mistress, would it?"

They all shared a laugh.

"Well, after your meeting with Sapphire, Mana pulled her down and we spoke it her about your past situation with Akifa."

"I figured you would do that, thanks Mahaado. I feel as if I had disappointed her by the way I reacted. You guys understand my situation, don't you?"

The priests nodded their heads. "It's alright, Atemu," answered Mahaado. "Seth and I would be the same way if something happened to Kisara and Mana."

"Perhaps you should check with Isis, if you are unsure of yourself, Atemu," suggested Seth.

"How? You know as well as I do that she can read those who hold the Millennium Items."

"No, but who ever said she couldn't read Sapphire?" smirked the Pharaoh's cousin. "Ask her about it, I am sure the future is good."

J

"Well you 2 know him better than I do... so...I would think of something...but I don't know what he likes yet..."she said looking at Mahaado than to Mana...

After their conversation she went into the library to read a bit until she fell asleep in there so the pharaoh could have a bit of privacy in their room still when she awoke at the suns first light she slowly walked back to their room to find out that he had gone

She sighed and sat down at a large mirror and began brushing her long black hair her sapphire eyes glowing softly in the morning light... after that she then went into the bathing chambers for about an hour to wash up then she came out wearing an elegant blue silk dress ...her makeup on her face had been redone and the bandages that were still hiding the bruises that she had been given from Seth were taken off and new ones were put on...

Around the afternoon time...she went looking for Atemu, Mahaado, and Mana... for she had not seen them all day she was even looking for Kisara or Seth...who she didn't really like that much...(Seth that is ...for hurting her...)

She looked around the walls looking at the beautiful markings she ran a hand through her long beautiful hair she sighed and kept on walking till she thought she saw Kisara in the hallway she smiled and ran to her

"Kisara...do you know where Atemu is?...I've been looking all morning...he's not in our room or the bathing chambers..." she said smiling cheerfully she crossed her arms and her blue eyes shown in Ra's gleaming light...

Little did Kisara or any of the other guys know that she had a secret...she was a mythical creature just like Kisara was which Kisara was the Blue Eyes White Dragon...but not even sapphire knew that she was a creature that would protect the pharaoh...she was wearing her medallion that she was given when she was a child that portrayed a picture of the monster that she could become...the medallions silver metal shining in Ra's warm sunlight.

F

Atemu, Mahaado, and Seth hung around the secret room for the rest of the afternoon. Mana and Kisara were out in the market place, dazzled by the many choices of jewelry at their disposal. After their shopping spree in the early evening, they made their way back to the palace. Mana stopped in her tracks as Kisara followed her gaze. "What's wrong Mana?"

"I could have sworn I just saw Sapphire…"

The two girls followed the direction of Mana's suspicion and found Sapphire. When Sapphire told them that she couldn't find the three men, Mana smirked and shook her head. "I know exactly where those three are. They'll join us soon."

Atemu, Mahaado, and Seth soon left the secret room in high spirits. Gazing down the hallway, the figure of Priestess Isis came into view. "You know it is irresponsible to be hiding out in a secret room all day." The guys offered sympathetic smiles towards the woman. She narrowed her eyes a bit towards them. "Mana, Kisara, and Sapphire are waiting for you three in the dining chamber…" She said as she turned her back towards them and started walking off. "Pharaoh," she said as she stopped and looked back at him. "Meet in my in chamber tomorrow morning, I wish to speak to you," then she walked away.

The three made their way to the chamber to discover the three girls elegantly dressed in Egyptian white silk. "What is the occasion?" asked Seth while raising his eyebrow.

"We are celebrating!" smiled Mana.

"Celebrating what?" asked Mahaado curiously, feeling as if he had missed something.

"Sapphire's decision to become Atemu's wife!" answered Kisara.

Seth and Mahaado looked at Atemu as he blushed slightly. It was clear that the Pharaoh never insist on his business being known, but then again, it was a big deal to Egypt.

J

Sapphire blushed a tad bit also... for the celebration she was wearing a long beaded necklace with sapphires and rubies and at the end of the necklace resting just below her shoulders was gold formed in the head of Ma'at ...the goddess of truth and justice...she was wearing many ruby and sapphire bracelets along with the necklace and her face shone almost like copper with the makeup that was put on her face...her golden lipstick shining in the candlelight...as Ra was going down to rest up for a new day tomorrow...

"I'm sorry about this pharaoh...but I had to tell kisara and mana that I was agreeing to become your wife..." She smiled her medallion that was hidden under her robes was in mold of a winged goddess in front of a crescent moon...this was the creature that she could become...and Isis somehow might have known by looking into the future with her millennium necklace...maybe she saw a battle that the pharaoh that the pharaoh was to fight in and she was flying over head protecting him with her light source given to her by the moon...for she could block any attack with a curtain of light but if she was protecting someone else...she couldn't protect herself...

The medallion was slowly peeking out of her silky robes and shining in the candlelight she didn't know...she smiled again at him and sat down at the dining table and looked up at mana not knowing what else to say... the wind blew slightly into the dining chamber...signaling the coming of an approaching storm...Egypt's rainy season was supposed to start earlier in the week...the Nile River had become very dry...

After the celebrations and feasting kisara and Seth took they're leave and mana smiled at her and gave her a good luck smile and also left with mahaado...leaving atemu and Sapphire in the dining chamber alone. She smiled and looked at him her long shiny black hair shining in the gentle flow of the candlelight. She truly was a perfect Jewel of the Nile...

F

Atemu glanced out the window as the breeze flooded past them. "The God Seth wishes to send a storm our way." They feasted in good harmony. Laughter and smiles shared all around the table. Seth stood up and helped Kisara out of her chair. "It is best we take our leave." Soon after they left Mahaado and Mana announced the same thing. Finally alone in the same room, the Pharaoh turned and looked at his mistress. "I guess that means we should retire for the night as well, Nefer-henut." He loved his nickname he gave to her, a true nickname for her indeed. He saw her shiver slightly towards the cool breeze as he unhooked his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. He offered Sapphire a smile as they left the dining room and headed towards their bedchamber. Upon entering the room they took notice to candles littering the room, incenses burning aside them, beautifully decorations all around. Atemu flushed in the candlelit. Mana and Kisara took no time to inform the staff of current events. "Looks like the servants have been busy tonight." Her beauty radiated along with the scene as Atemu smiled a bit. For some reason, tonight was different. The God Seth had sent a distraction towards the palace for the night, and the Goddess Hathor was working her magic. He bent slightly over behind Sapphire and swept her up into her arms. All signs pointed towards the union of the two by the gods and goddesses, so who was Atemu to deny it? He carried her over towards the bed and laid her gently upon it, running a finger down through her hair slowly. "Perhaps you are the Goddess Hathor in human form." He slipped in beside her while gently running his thumb down her cheek. His eyes soon averted towards a bowl of fruit glazed with honey. He had come to learn that the women in Egypt loved that sort of dish. He reached out and picked up a piece of pomegranate drizzled in honey and head it close to Sapphire's mouth. To Atemu's dismay, honey dripped down along the valley of her breast and up to the nape of her neck. He watched as she took the fruit into her mouth and ate it despite of his accident. He chuckled softly at her expression though of his clumsiness. "Nefer-henut. I knew you were sweet as honey, but to be bathe in such sweetness?" He wrapped his arm her waist and lowered his head down to where the trail began. Slipping out his tongue, he allowed it to touch upon her soft smooth skin and slowly glided his tongue up towards her neck, collected the sugar liquid as he did so. He placed a kiss to clean the rest up as he brought his lips down upon hers. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her with fierce burning passion. Lightning flashed within the distance as thunder softly purred right after. He broke the kiss while looking down at her, his purple gaze bearing down into her soul. "The Gods have made their decision, Sapphire, and so have I." He smiled gently while watching her in the dim candlelit. "Be by my side, be with me."

J

She slightly shivers as the hunny drips down onto her breast and up to her neck she then slowly chews on the pomegranate and slightly shivers again as he licks up the honey. She wrapped her arms around him once he made it to her lips she slowly closed her magnificent blue eyes and ran a hand through his hair the taste of the honey transferring over from his mouth and lips as she licked his lips slowly with her tongue while she was still kissing him

as he parted his lips from hers she licked her lips clean of the rest of the honey her blue eyes slowly opened and stared right back at him her eyes slowly glistening in the candlelight that was placed around them her hands now tracing over his back and through his hair slowly.

She smiled at his words. "I shall my pharaoh...and I promise you this...I will never leave your side...and I will be with you forever..." She kissed his forehead then a gust of wind started blowing around them from the desert outside...blowing out about 3 quarters of the candles in the room.

F

As the wind gust through the room, more than half the candles blew out cast darkness over the room. He shivered as she ran her fingers over his back and through his hair, clearly his weak spots. He embraced her once again with kisses, his hands traveling down over her. "Nefer-henut…" he purred softly. That night they became one within each other, and the night they used to their pleasure. Morning soon came as Atemu stirred lightly with his mistress in his arms. He smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her lightly then slipped out of his bed and out onto the balcony. To much of his surprised, Thoth had met Ra in the sky, casting a huge shadow over Egypt (solar eclipse). The people of his country cried out in terror thinking the two Gods were at battle. An extended night…These where rare in Egypt. He slipped only into a kilt and left Sapphire to sleep. He walked down towards Isis' chamber, his hair amiss of itself, knowing she wanted to speak to him. He entered upon her request as she sat in the middle of the room; incense lit and smoke trailing around her.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

For the rest of the morning he resided with Isis. Kisara and Mana were waiting impatiently outside the Pharaoh's chamber waiting for Sapphire to wake up.

J

She was slowly waking up to the unknown light and she slightly and slowly sat up she really some how didn't feel very good...maybe it was because of the storms winds that she had just caught a slight cold she looked over to where the pharaoh would have been by her side she sighed and didn't find him anywhere. She held her stomach in a bit of pain and stood up and got dressed in an elegant gown and the jewelry she wore last night she then walked to the bed chambers doors and opened them slightly coughing she smiled when she saw her 2 friends smiling faces.

"Morning you two…" she said stepping out of the chambers coughing again slightly.

F

With one girl on one side and the other on the other, they both pulled her out to the palace gardens. "So what happened?" blurted Mana impatiently.

Kisara giggled as she nodded her head. "Yes, tell yes what is up with you two."

Atemu sat silently in Isis' room meditating silently with her. "Is your mind made up, my Pharaoh?"

"I think so, Isis. I'm sure it is what the Gods acquire. It might even be best for Egypt." He offered his Priestess a smile as he stood up to leave. He placed a kiss upon her hand. "Thank you Isis. I know I can always count on you. Please, inform the other priests of my decision." Isis nodded her head as Atemu made his leave.

The Pharaoh traveled down towards his room and entered to find it empty. Puzzled by this he suspected that Mana and Kisara have taken Sapphire somewhere so he headed towards the bathing chamber. Finding it empty, much to his liking, he stripped and entered the steaming hot scented water. "This is heaven." He mused to himself as he shut his eyes to enjoy the afternoon.

J

She laughed a bit and crossed her arms and shook her head "Nope I don't think I'm going to tell you 2...if you want to find out why don't you ask the pharaoh himself?" she said closing her eyes she had a slight headache coming on now and she sniffled… her skin did look a tad bit paler that what it usually did ...

She coughed once more and smiled at the 2 women she sighed. "But when I woke up this morning I couldn't find him...and I don't know where he went. I mean come on...he wanders too much…next time I might have to chain him down to the bed," She laughed...

F

Mana and Kisara stared at her in disbelief at the comment she just said and laughed nervously. "Perhaps he is in the bathing chambers," said Mana as she nodded her head. "He loves it in there. If he isn't in the secret room with Mahaado and Seth, he is bound to be in there." They girls giggled as they made their way down to the bathing chamber and snuck in silently. A head of flat tri-color hair stuck out of the water in front of them as they stealthy made it over towards him. They smiled down at their sleeping Pharaoh.

"Maybe we should leave him sleep," said Kisara softly.

"Yeah, he probably didn't get enough sleep last night," snickered Mana while looking at Sapphire.

"What are you three doing in here?" The girls turned to see Shada, holder of the Millenium Ankh, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shada!" yelped Mana as she practically jumped the man, hugging him tightly. With so much time spent with either Mahaado or Kisara and Sapphire, Mana never got to see the other priests.

"Mana!"

"Oh yes, sorry," she detached herself from the character and smiled.

"What's going on?" came the sound of tired some Pharaoh.


	2. Chapter 2

J

She didn't like to disturb her future husband but she sighed and went along with them into the bathing chambers she giggled with them and silently entered and sat by the resting pharaoh she smiled at him... he looked so cute when he was sleeping

She then immediately blushed a deep red and looked up at Mana when she made her comment about the pharaoh not receiving enough sleep last night. "Well...uhh..." but before she could say anything else Shada had entered she gulped and tried to shush Mana so the pharaoh would not wake but it was too late she looked down at his slowly stirring form she slowly ran a hand through his hair giving him the feeling that it was just her...she had this powerful soothing touch that he could always know that it was her...

F

Atemu purred softly at the instant stroking of his hair, damn his weaknesses. He looked up to see Mana, Kisara, Sapphire, and Shada all standing there before him. He flushed slightly as he sunk a bit lower into the water.

The girls giggled as Shada gave them a stern look. "Out. The Pharaoh needs his privacy," he told all three of them.

"Come on, we'll go somewhere else until then," said Mana as she dragged the other two with her. All four of them left Atemu to his peace.

After they left, Atemu laughed softly, no peace around when you have an important rule in Egypt. He then got out and dried himself of the scented water and dressed in a white kilt and tunic. He then left the palace and went out to the stables. Meeting Karim out there, they both decided to go for a ride and rode off into the outskirts of the city.

J

She left with the two girls and Shada waving goodbye to Atemu smiling she sighed as they went back out to the gardens she sniffled and sat down by the fountain while the other girls just sat there in front of her on the grass. She then finally told them what had happened last night not being able to keep it a secret anymore she blushed while she told them her sapphire millennium bracelet that Atemu had given to her as a gift.

F

Feeling the wind gush through his hair was such a relief for the young pharaoh. He held tightly onto the reins as he glanced over at Karim, his opponent in the race towards the Valley of the Kings. "Whoa boy!" he called out to the horse while approaching a canyon wall. The two stopped to give their horses a rest as they demounted them. They heard a cry over in the distance as they headed off that way.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble," stated Karim as he glanced at his Pharaoh.

"Then we should help them." They walked into the canyon, climbing over boulders that lie in there way until they came across the sight of a little girl crying. She has short brown hair which was ruffled up. She wore a small dress smeared with crimson blood. Atemu stepped over to her and lifted her into his arms. She looked at him and suddenly stopped crying; only sobbing quietly. "What are you doing here alone in the canyon, little girl?" he asked in a soft tone of voice.

"I…was stranded," she sniffled while looking at him.

"I see. Would you like to go back to my palace with me?"

"Are you the Pharaoh?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. If you come back to the palace with me, I can give you a new set of clothing, a bath, something to eat and somewhere to sleep. Would you like that?" The girl nodded her head and cling to Atemu.

Karim was amazed by his Pharaoh's soft heart. "So we are heading back?"

"Yes." They climbed back out of the canyon, back to their horses, and slowly set back towards the palace. Nightfall soon fell when the group stepped back into the palace.

"Atemu!" Yelled Sapphire as her, Mana, and Kisara ran towards them clearly worried for their long absence. They stopped before pouncing upon him to see him holding a child in his arms.

"Call the servants together. I want a bath, meal, clothing and a bed prepared for the little girl. We found her in the canyon and I want the best of care for her," demanded the Pharaoh then looked back down at the child in his arms.

J

They all nodded and Mana and Kisara rushed away to get the servants sapphire of course stayed...she looked at the girl and smiled her cheery smile it looks like the girl flinched at bit in the pharaohs arms and turned her head away from her

"No...it's alright I'm not going to hurt you..." She said putting a hand on her head gently she looked at Atemu "My pharaoh...where did you find her...it looks like she has been out in the desert for many days...and by the looks of this blood it looks like she was in a war!" She said concerned for the child her blue eyes showing great concern...just as she asked this Mana and Kisara came with Seth, Mahaado and some servants...just as the pharaoh had asked

F

Atemu watched as they took the girl away to be tended to. "I think she was left in the desert to die." A frown crossed his face. "I don't understand what sort of monster could do that to a young child." He looked at Sapphire with sad amethyst eyes. The Pharaoh was sort of pampered all his life and was treated with ut most respect. Most people would say it was his soft heart and understanding that made him the ultimate ruler of all. He took Sapphire in his arms and hugged her tightly. "She will start lessons in a few weeks. She will be raised as a princess. And if anyone opposes, they will suffer under the lay of Ma'at."

J

She nodded and hugged him back gently her head resting on his shoulder she ran a hand through his hair again smiling...she knew he liked that.

"But I can't believe someone would do that to a poor lil girl...I mean no one did that to me...but they probably were thinking about doing that when I was accused of being a thief...wait...I am a thief..." she chuckled and closed her eyes and coughed she still was sick because of last night and it seemed that she was getting a bit worse.

F

He looked down at his mistress and tilted his head. "You have gotten sick?" He lifted her up into his arms and carried her off into the bed chamber and laid her down upon the massive bed. "Perhaps you should get some rest." He smiled gently down at her and kissed the top of her forehead. "I can't have my future wife getting ill." He brushed his arm against the smooth skin on her arm and slowly ran his fingers down towards her wrist. His other hand slowly ran down her cheek and upon her neck, massaging it softly while watching her contently with his gently amethyst eyes. "Rest should do you good, my dear."

J

She nodded and coughed again and purred softly slowly closing her eyes she had a headache and she began shivering slightly she groaned and a bit of sweat fell down her forehead she rolled on her side and cuddled up to him her head rubbing up against his hand slowly her stomach was also not feeling very good she coughed and slept for over 9 hours.

F

He sat there and watched her fall asleep. He slipped in beside her and took her into his arms while pulling a blanket over her sleeping form. "I shall watch over you, Nefer-henut." He said softly while kissing the top of her hair. He stayed up watching her sleep for hours until he slowly drifted off to sleep. Crimson eyes plagued his dreams. Akifa appeared before in and threatened him in the Egyptian language. Atemu battled with the tomb robber but failed when Akifa grabbed a hold of Sapphire and challenged the Pharaoh with her life. He struggled and shifted in his sleep, suddenly waking up with sweat damping his hair, his heart racing as he looked down and saw that Sapphire was not by his side. "Sapphire!"

J

She was looking out at the brilliant Egyptian city she sighed happily and looked back into the room when he said her name.

"Oh...morning Atemu…" She said cheerfully she ran back over to the bed and hugged him tightly she seemed to be very happy about something she smiled and rubbed his back she was almost hugging him too tightly almost strangling him...she REALLY seemed to be happy.

F

He was surprised to see her run in and pounce on him, hugging him tightly. He had to practically pry her off to gain a breath. "What's going on? You seem well this morning." He smiled as he hugged her gently and pulled her to sit down next to him. "What has excited you this morning, Nefer-henut? Such event must be of great importance." He sat there patiently awaiting her response.

J

"Well...I went to see a medicine man while you were sleeping and he checked me out...my love...I'm pregnant..."

She said looking into his eyes lovingly she seemed so excited she couldn't wait to tell Mana and Kisara she held his hands tightly and kissed his lips with a deep passion and happiness she then just cuddled up to him gently slightly and softly purring.

F

Atemu just sat there silently, at a loss for words. Pregnant? Pregnant! "I'm going to have a child…?" He asked in disbelief. He hugged her and held her close, suddenly full of happiness. "I'm going to have a child!" He said, excitement filling his voice. He pulled away off the bed and ran to the balcony and screamed, "I AM GOING TO HAVE A CHILD!" A few people down below glanced up at Atemu, as if he were mad. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, they weren't even married! He turned around to face her. "This isn't good…"

J

She laughed as he went around yelling as she sat on the bed but then her face fell...

"Love...what do you mean this isn't good ? This IS good!" she said standing up and holding both of his hands looking into his worried gaze she frowned slightly as she looked down at the ground. "I mean this should be a good thing right? You're going to have an heir to the throne..."

F

"Yes… yes… it is a good thing that I am going to have an heir… but… we aren't even married!" What would the people think? He couldn't have a child without marriage. He looked down at Sapphire then pulled her into him for a long compassionate kiss. "We have to be married at once!" He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall while calling for his priests.

J

She chuckled as she was pulled down the corridors as Atemu called for his priests Mana and Kisara poked their heads out from a door wondering what was going on...

They all met in the royal temple Sapphire was gasping for breath as her and Atemu had completely ran around the palace getting every priest and person that was important to the pharaoh to come to the temple.

F

The young Pharaoh wasn't really aware of everything going on around him; it was all happening too fast. Conceiving a child without marriage, what was he thinking! Finally catching his breath he stood next to his mistress as everyone gathered around, completely confused by the Pharaoh's actions.

"What's going on, Pharaoh-sama?" asked Kisara while blinking her bright blue eyes.

Mana whispered over to Kisara, "Maybe all this desert heat has finally gotten to him." She was granted by a shove of Mahaado's elbow to silence her.

"My mistress and I are to be wed today." Declared Atemu as the crowd went silent, some gasped. The Pharaoh turned to Seth, the High Priest of them all. He had granted his cousin the right to be the one to untie them in the ceremony.

Later that night all of Egypt was engrossed in celebration. Akifa sat on the cliff at the edge of the city and watched on as fires burn in pottery and dancers swayed their bodies around party goers. A sick and twisted smirk snaked its way across his face. So the Pharaoh had wed. He laughed manically as it rang out in the night.

Mahaado turned his gaze into the darkness towards the cliffs. "Something wrong, Mahaado?" asked Atemu while watching his friend.

"No," he answered quietly, "I just have a feeling that something devastating is amidst."

J

Sapphire had pulled the two girls aside once the wedding ceremonies were going on and she finally told them she flinched a bit as Mana shrieked happily for her she then looked over at Atemu and Mahaado as soon as Kisara and Mana started talking about names for the baby ...she then stood up and she felt a bit of uneasiness in the air she decided to go and see what they were talking about...

She left them without them knowing using her thieving skills she silently hid behind a bush and tried to listen in to what they were saying.

F

Atemu blinked looking at his childhood friend. "What sort of feeling? Mahaado?"

The young priest looked at the Pharaoh as if he never said a word. "Hm?"

Atemu awaited an answer but never received one. Chuckling softly he decided to forget asking him until later. "Some party huh?"

Mahaado offered him a smile and nodded his head. "Although I have a feeling that we could have done so much more, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The Pharaoh caught a hold of the magician's facial expression and tilted his head to the side. Mahaado motioned over towards the bushes slightly and winked. Atemu started laughing as he stood up and walked to the right and out of sight. Coming up from behind Sapphire, he caught her off guard. "Nefer-henut! What are you doing hiding in the bushes?" He chuckled as he helped her to her feet. "You are pregnant and part of the royal family. You don't need to go sneaking around like you don't belong."

Mahaado turned and smiled at the couple. Atemu's new ray of light was a great improvement over his last loss. He just prayed to the Gods that nothing horrible were to happen to his new love. He shifted his gaze away from the lovers and back towards the cliff. Akifa had gone from sight and fled into the night. What were the thief's plans, he wondered while narrowing his eyes a bit. He had watched the celebration and felt the priest feeling uneasy. Tomorrow he would have to gather council with the other millennium item holders.

J

She jumped as Atemu had snuck up on her. "I'm sorry love ...you know how I can get. I tend to get a bit nosy..." She giggled and hugged him tightly and kissed his lips gently then rested her head just below his chin "And anyways...just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't move around and do the things I did before I was pregnant…" She said laughing.

She looked up into his eyes her brilliant blue eyes flashing in the moonlight as if from some unknown power Mana and Kisara were now looking for her as they had just found out that she had disappeared without a sound and they watched the couple smiling.

F

He smiled down at her and shook his head. "Yeah, you might be pregnant, but you are pregnant with our child and the future of Egypt, so you have to be extra cautious." He lifted his bride up into his arms and kissed her again. "We are retiring for the evening," he told the girls and Mahaado as he carried Sapphire back into the palace and towards their room. He laid her down on the lounging couch across the room from the bed. He picked up a rag that was soaking in a bowl of scented oils and placed it against her skin and slowly began caressing her. He smiled as he watched her close her eyes to the simple pleasure. He purred softly as she reached her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her stomach that lay hidden behind a thin fabric of silk. "You deserve the best of everything, Nefer-henut." He said softly while looking up at her looming gaze. He continued to caresses her with the beautifully scented liquid unaware of the danger that lingered nearby.

Akifa smirked as the watched behind the curtain of the royal chamber. He slipped out after watching the couple and slid down into the main hall from the window. Cackling to himself as he stood before the throne in the throne room he vowed to strike again against the Pharaoh, this time making his show more deadly than the last.

J

She purred as he brought her to their bedroom and laid her down on the resting couch...

She smiled as she closed her eyes and began purring herself and she ran her hands through his hair slowly she smiled as he kissed her womb...she giggled a bit as he caressed her ticklish spots gently.

She somehow felt someone in the room but thought that she was just being too cautious...she just shrugged it off and just thought it was something else...she smirked and yawned she was a tad bit exhausted from the days festivities.

She reached down behind her and felt the bag of her thieving weapons that she had used when she was a thief and found them.

She started to feel at ease when she found her sithes (spelling may be wrong...) she had used these when she was caught in a corner when she was an assassin and when she was a thief...the pharaoh didn't know that she had kept them...

For he would probably order her to throw them away and these were her memories…and plus she sometimes liked to wake up very early in the morning when the pharaoh was still asleep and she went out into the garden to practice with them...

Maybe...just maybe one day when the pharaoh was in trouble...she would use them and the rest of her weapons like her bow and arrows and her swords...

F

A shout soon emerged from the throne room and echoed throughout the palace. Atemu dropped the rag at the sound and glanced at Sapphire. "Stay here," he told her as he got up to follow the commotion, knowing there was no way in the name of Ra to make her stay. He ran into the room to discover his Priestess, Isis, staggering to the floor with a deep wound across her stomach. "Isis!" He ran over to her only to be kicked aside from the hiding thief, Akifa.

"Stay back Pharaoh, or I'll take her life." A sick and twisted smile circled his lips as he held a dagger that dripped with the woman's blood.

"Akifa!" roared the Pharaoh as he pulled out his dueling field, ready to summon the Gods at will. Sapphire appeared in front of Atemu, sithes in hand as she glared over at the tomb robber. "Sapphire, I told you to stay in the room!"

"I'll take him on." She stated as she momentarily glanced back at him. "Don't worry about me Atemu, I can handle him." She smiled slightly as she twirled the weapons in her hands, ready to take on the intruder.

J

She yelled out and charged at the tomb robber her sythes spinning in her hands as she began to try to slash at him...

Isis in the meantime was on the floor unconscious her blood spilling out onto the floor there were grunts and screams as sapphire was attacking Akifa...

She was then hit right in the arm by another one of Akifa's daggers she backed up as she dropped the sythe in that hand and she dropped the other one and reached behind her and grabbed 2 black swords from a statue of Horus she then ran at him again swinging the blades furiously... her medallion around her neck glowing gently.

That was until she was struck down by an unknown sword that he had hidden.

He dropped the dagger and used the sword to gently slice her cheek she yelled out and she backed up her hand on her cheek as blood dripped down her cheek...she growled and ran at him her swords swinging there was the sound of their robes ripping as they slashed each other with their swords she growled as she was then kicked to the side.

She twitched and trembled a bit as her swords hit the ground with a clatter one sword scattered towards Atemu covered slightly in Akifa's blood the other sword scattered toward Akifa...

F

Atemu watched this and growled deeply from within his throat. He was unable to prevent an attack from Akifa last time, this time it will not be repeated. "AKIFA!" yelled out the Pharaoh, a strong aura flaming around him. The millennium puzzle started to glow brightly as locks of Atemu's hair flew back out of his face, the wind shifting wildly around him. Everyone took a step back from the intensity of the Pharaoh's cry. A fire seem to have flared up inside him, and all of its strength was aimed at the tomb robber. The flames in the candles flickered violently. "You will pay for your intrusion and attack on my palace! Harming those whom I claim to love and care about; no more!" A force erupted from him as it swept throughout the room, unaffecting Sapphire and the priests, but slamming Akifa's frame back against the wall. The fury of the Pharaoh deemed frightening. "Get out!" With a sweep of his hand, the invisible force once against struck Akifa and threw him out of the palace windows and down into the streets below. Akifa, scared out of his wits, forced himself up and ran off. The power surrounding the Pharaoh seem to vanish within an instant after the retreat. Atemu stood there momentarily before closing his eyes and falling onto the ground, unconscious.

J

Sapphire didn't move she was completely knocked out.

Her blood was running onto the floor from her wounds she groaned she was extremely weak.

"Kisara, Mana come on we have to get them to medical attention..." said Seth as he picked his cousin up the 2 girls nodded and ran over to Sapphire and helped her up staining their robes with her blood another few of the priest and priestesses helped Isis off the floor and followed them...

Sapphire was critically injured she had lost a lot of blood...Isis was a lucky one she had woken up about a half hour later after the ordeal and after she got patched up.

Sapphire was already patched up, linens and bandages covering her wounds but she still was not awake...there was one fatal wound...a slash to her womb where Akifa had tried to kill her baby...

F

Atemu awoke a few hours later, his blurry vision made out the face of a worried priest, Mahaado. "Are you alright, my Pharaoh?" His expression looked grave which indicated that something horrible was amidst.

"Yeah…I'm fine…What's wrong Mahaado?" he asked while blinking his amethyst eyes in confusion.

"It is Sapphire…she is alive, but Akifa had deeply wounded her stomach and we aren't sure if the child is alright…" The Pharaoh forced himself out of the bed, almost collapsing but was caught by Mahaado. "Atemu, you have to be careful, you still are weak!"

"Let me see her," he said in a dark harsh tone of voice. Mahaado looked down at him in a gaze of regret. "Mahaado…" he said, his voice quite edgy and demanding.

"Yes, my Pharaoh…"

Mahaado had lead Atemu into the room which contained his wife. Atemu sat down on the bedside and extended his body over hers and broke down into sobs. The previous nightmare was occurring again… "Sapphire…Sapphire…please, wake up…"

Isis entered the room, bandages drawn around her mid section. "Atemu…" He lifted his head to meet her cerulean eyes as she smiled slightly. "The heir of Egypt is fine…he has been blessed by the Gods through the Pharaoh. Do not worry."

Atemu smiled a bit as he laid his head gently down against his wife's stomach and closed his eyes. Mahaado and Isis had left the room to give the royal couple some privacy. "That tomb robber is as good as dead…" muttered the Pharaoh as he stayed by his wife's side.

J

Sapphire just laid there her chest slowly rising with her breathing she seemed to be fine.

Blood was still seeping through some of her wounds as he laid his head down upon her stomach she grunted and twitched a bit in pain and slowly opened her eyes her vision was slightly blurry.

"W...wh...where am I?...and why do I feel like I got a hole cut out of me?" she said shivering she looked down at the pharaoh and chuckled weakly and ran a bloody hand through his hair slowly soothing him.

The pharaoh was getting her blood on his cheek "hey..." was all she could say in her weakened state.

F

He purred softly and nuzzled her hand as he opened his eyes in response to her soft word. He shifted his head a bit to look up at her and smiled weakly. "I thought I lost you…" he kissed the fabric that covered the top of her stomach and closed his eyes again. His cheeks were stained from his sobbing as he relaxed against her touch. "He will not go unpunished, I promise you this…" after he spoke, a long pause of silence followed. "Isis is alright, she spoke to me. Our child, our son, is alright. He has been blessed by the gods and will survive. He's a fighter, just like his parents." He opened his eyes, tears glistened in them.

J

"A... at least that he'll be fine... me...I don't think I'll be ok for a while..." She said chuckling.

She groaned and trembled in pain her wounds stinging she wrapped her arms around him gently wanting comfort from her husband...

She felt weak...she had never been defeated in a fight...never...she felt like she had let the pharaoh down she trembled as she slowly rubbed his back and as a few tears started falling down her cheeks.

Her medallion was dimmed in the light it was also stained in blood.

F

He looked down at her and smiled a bit. He lifted her up into his arms and off the bed as he took her over to the bathing pool and set her down into the warm water. He poured a liquid from a bottle into the water, as a fragrance emerged from it and filled the air. "Lie still in the water," he told her while sitting near her on the floor. He stroked her hair gently. "Close your eyes." As soon as she did so, she felt a cool sensation flowing through her body. The Goddess of Healing had blessed the liquid. He smiled as it eased her pain. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down against hers. "No harm shall come upon the royal family. We are protected by the Gods of this land."

J

"I...I hope your right my love..." She ran a hand through his hair and sighed happily as the pain was slowly being lifted from her body.

She then slowly opened her bright blue eyes and smiled at him happily purring she kissed his lips deeply and she wraps her arms around him.

She shivers slightly as a wind blows around them gently her slick once dry hair blowing in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

F

Atemu had left Sapphire in the comforts of the healing water as he attended to the rest of his duties. He had been lacking in governing Egypt for the past few days due to his private affairs. He sat in the meeting chamber with his priests and most trusted advisors discussing trade, economics, labor, and the recent search for Akifa. During the evening, he had a small dinner in the library while pouring over books. After that he traveled to each of the temples and paid offerings and prayers to each one for the welfare of Egypt and for the protection of his wife and child. Finally entering his bedroom at the end of the day, he collapsed onto his bed and fell straight asleep.

J

Sapphire was already in the room unnoticed as he fell asleep on the bed she smiled and limped over to the bed and laid down next to him and rested her head on her arm which was propping her head up from the bed.

She looked at his sleeping form smiling.

He looked so cute when he was asleep. She gently ran a hand through his tri-colored hair slowly trying not to wake him she kissed his forehead and then rested her head back on the bed and slowly closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

F

Atemu woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him. He opened his purple eyes to gaze up at Mahaado. "Pharaoh," he whispered "Akifa is in the palace. We were told to alert you on any intrusions." Atemu nodded his head while glancing over at his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful.

"Alright, let's go." He slipped out of the room with Mahaado as they ran in the direction of the conflict. They entered the room to see the other priests trying to fight off the tomb robber.

"Diabound, attack them!"

A giant monster threw itself against the ka of the priests. "Pharaoh!" yelled Seth before he got attacked and tossed back against the wall, his ka vanishing from sight.

"Seth!" Atemu growled as he turned to face Akifa. "I told you to stay away…You never learn, do you?" The other priests scattered from the room leaving only the Pharaoh and the tomb robber. "Now you'll pay. Pay for killing my first love, pay for attacking my wife, and pay for endangering the heir to Egypt." A strange gust of wind blew throughout the room as the three Egyptian Gods appeared behind their master. Their looming eyes pierced right through Diabound and Akifa.

Seth stood outside as crashes and screams were heard from within. The priests stood guard at the closed door as their Pharaoh waged war against the tomb robber. Soon all went silent. Atemu emerged from the room, blood smeared on his clothing as he shut the room behind him. His hair was a tangled mess, crimson liquid ran down his cheek from a wound on his head. "I doubt we will be having any troubles with Akifa anymore…" he says as he walked off away from the group and off back towards his room.

J

Sapphire woke up as soon as she felt someone leave the bed she groaned and slowly opened her eyes as he entered the room again about a few hours later all bloodied up she gasped and weakly stood up.

"Atemu...love how did you get like this?" she helped him over to the bed and sat him down and checked the wound on his head and ripped a piece of her robes and dabbed at the cut trying to stop the small flow of blood and started to clean his face.

She looked at him worryingly and she frowned at him.

"Don't tell me that Akifa came back!"

F

He sat down and allowed his wife to tend to his wounds. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the side, a few cuts and scrapes were found along his chest. "Akifa won't be bothering us anymore…" he murmured as he closed his eyes, feeling her concern as she fixed him up. "He snuck into the palace again tonight. Mahaado came and got me. Akifa isn't around anymore." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I promised you that we would be safe."

J

"You better be sure love..." She kissed his lips gently and began bandaging his wounds for him she then sat beside him and ran a hand through his hair slowly and let him rest his head on her shoulder she kissed his forehead again and again rocking his head gently in her arms.

F

He soon fell asleep while lying within her lap while murmuring something soft before he drifted. "I swear by the Gods he is gone…"

The next morning the palace was silent. The priests did a ceremony to cast Akifa's spirit off into the afterlife. Mana snuck in the room and pulled Sapphire along with her and Kisara to take a walk in the gardens to allow the Pharaoh to rest. "I heard it was horrid," she commented about the death of the tomb robber at the hands of Atemu. "No one saw what happened. Atemu walked out in the state he was, obviously the winner. Once they entered the room, the carnage was too much for Seth to even bare."

Kisara frowned slightly as she spoke. "Seth-sama usually can stand anything. It is very strange for him to shudder in the aftermath. Do you think everyone will fear Pharaoh's wrath now? He usually is peaceful, not a string of violence in him…"

J

"Heh who knows...but I bet ya no one going to try and hurt anyone in the palace once this reaches out...even I'm a bit frightened of him now that you've said it...even though I'm afraid to admit it to him." 

She said looking at the ground she sighed and looked up at her home and up at the balcony jutting out from her and Atemu's room.

She knew he must be up by now wondering where she was but then she looked up and smiled at her two friends...she was happy that Akifa was gone...but now she had Atemu to deal with.

She then looked onward as Seth passed them she smiled even more and paused for a moment but then shook her head...and laughed a bit at what she had just thought to herself.

F

Kisara, Mana, and Sapphire spent the rest of the day wondering around the courtyards. (Sapphire doesn't have a choice with Mana and Kisara with her, lol!) Atemu slept well unto the evening. He dreamt of images that disturbed him and awoke as Ra began to set in the west. He walked out onto his balcony, the scent of fresh fruit floating in the air. He felt the wind brush through his hair, sending tri-colored locks into the breeze. He had never killed anyone, but the Gods seemed to have approved of his decision. He felt restless and bored. He walked to his closet and pulled out a huge worn looking cloak and fitted it on. He climbed out of the palace from his balcony window. He slipped past his own guards and climbed over the palace walls and fell onto his feet into the city streets. A perfect disguise to use while wondering down the dusty streets. The old merchants were sitting by their stands while talking to a few lingering customers. They talked of a festival taking place in the town square to celebrate the death of Akifa. Atemu had not heard of such news, so he made his way to one of the old man talking to a few of his friends.

"You say a festival is taking place, old man?"

"Yes, indeed. It was issued by the Pharaoh himself but announced by High Priest Seth. I guess the palace feels it is worth it after battling with that wretched fool for so long."

Atemu frowned slightly; he couldn't believe Seth would do such a thing without consulting him. But then again, when could he? He slept all day, exhausted over the ordeal. Atemu's eyes gazed over the merchandise laid out on the table; jewelry. He picked up a sparkling blue lapis necklace and gazed at it amazingly.

"You buying that, young man?"

Atemu meet the man's eyes and nodded his head a bit. "Yes, I am going to buy it for my wife, she loves such beautiful things."

"A wife? Such wife is that?"

"One who shines brighter than Ra himself; whose beauty surpasses Hathor."

"Those are powerful words coming from a commoner! You should watch it, the Gods hate to be spoken ill of. You are a brave one. To speak like that, you put down the Pharaoh's wife!"

"I am sure the highness herself could understand." He smiled as he slipped the necklace into a bag and paid the man. "Thank you for your service." Atemu walked away, leaving the man and his friends murmuring about Atemu's boldness. He smiled to himself as he walked throughout the city, buying a few things and talking amongst his people; only they didn't know it was him. It soon became darker in Egypt, the time where few remain out in the open. The Pharaoh entered a bar and sat down on one of the stools at the bar. He requested a wine drink and sat there sipping it as the man around him eyed him suspiciously. He ignored their stares and kept to himself. One man walked up to him and poked at the bag hanging from his belt.

"Sounds like you have a lot of valuables in there, man," a sick smile crossing the man's face.

Atemu glanced back at him. "Yes, there is."

"It would be a pity if you lost them, eh?"

Atemu closed his eyes while tilting his head down a bit. "It would be a pity if a man such as you would think he could rob me of my jewels."

"Is that a challenge, you pathetic wimp!"

"Only a challenge if you accept. Only, we duel instead. If you win, you can have my bag and I'll be your slave for the end of my days. If I win, well…heh, I determine your fate."

"I've never lost a duel challenge, you're on!" The two moved out into the street as everyone filed out to witness the duel. The stranger summoned a monster, who was in doubt, not weak. Atemu only smirked as he raised his right hand. A bright light shot from the skies and struck the ground. Soon God of Osiris appeared and defeated the man, who fell backwards as the crowd scattered backwards. "You can't summon that monster! That is a GOD! Only Pharaoh can summon God!"

"I'm aware," answered Atemu as he pulled back the hood on his cloak to reveal himself.

J

The man opened his mouth and gasped and then stood up and ran...it was apparent that a lot of people were becoming afraid of him now after what he had done...

Sapphire sighed as she sat by the fountain in the gardens with Mana and Kisara she rested her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand and she dreamily stared off into the distance.

"Hey sapphire? Did you even here a word of what I was saying?" said Mana elbowing her gently in the ribs sapphire giggled then looked up at her "Huh...oh no I didn't Mana sorry I was just thinking about something..." She said as she sighed and looked back into the distance...Mana sighed and began talking again.

Seth was walking into the gardens looking bored...but somehow, that's who Sapphire was looking at, her eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

Kisara was listening to Mana still but she was still looking at Sapphire questioningly.

F

Atemu snuck back in the palace but was caught as Seth stood there with his arms crossed, tis the reason why he was in the garden. "Atemu, you can't keep doing this…"

Atemu smiled slightly at his cousin, "I'm sorry. You know I can't stay in this place all the time, I enjoy venturing out. I get to know my people better in their natural stage. Plus I don't have to worry about the body guards all the time."

Seth shook his head slightly.

"Come on Seth! We use to do it all the time…you liked it back then…"

"You're the Pharaoh now, and I'm the High Priest, we can't take risks like that anymore…"

Seth didn't get a chance to finish his lecture on Atemu because the Pharaoh slipped by him and joined the girls, who watched the whole thing of him sneaking back in. He smiled at Sapphire and pulled a beautiful lapis necklace out of his bag. "I got this for you." He said and smiled. The two girls awed at the lovingness between the two. Seth walked over, up from behind Atemu and watched.

Seth's POV/thoughts

Seth watched as Sapphire marveled over the necklace. Half the time he wished he could sneak out and get a necklace for Kisara. Although, he took responsibility and never dreamed of doing such thing. He looked at Kisara who was watching him and smiled. The girl was young and spirited. She lived a horrible life, always being put down because she was different. Long white flowing hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes. He knew that she cared a lot for him. Whenever he was in danger, her white dragon was always there to protect and look after him. Whenever he felt down, she was always there to brighten up his mood. She cared a lot for her friends also. He watched as she stood up and threw her arms around him. He chuckled softly as he caught her, her smile radiating. He watched as her hair fell by her shoulders, as if slow motion to take in her essence.

"Seth-sama...you look as if you are spacing out!" She giggled as she turned her head to look back at the other three. Sapphire smiled, her attention drawn from the necklace my cousin had gotten her. Atemu smiled as well as he looked up at me.

"No," I said while looking back down at Kisara. "Just thinking is all..." She smiled and laid a kiss on my cheek. A flushed slightly at this, never do we show such affection in the company of others, she knew this, and she was amused. Kisara then detached herself from me and sat back down next to Mana who sat next to Sapphire. I watched the three girls, my attention shifting from one to the other. Mana, although she looked joyful, I could tell felt miserable. Mahaado had been very busy lately with his tomb guarding tasks. I frowned slightly, feeling very sorry for her. My mind soon wandered off to think about Isis. The poor woman was just plain alone. I could tell she kinda fancies Shada, but also Karim. A smirk soon touched my lips. I couldn't help it! Atemu stood up now, leaving his bag with the three girls, gifts for each of them lied within. They squealed happily while examining them.

"I need to talk to you," said Atemu while looking up at me and lead my off to the side, a fair distance away from the girls.

J

Sapphire watched them leave for the moment her mind caught up in daydreams but then she snapped out of it with a lil help to Mana and Kisara who were happily trying on their jewels she smiled and put on the lapis necklace and smiled, as she looked as it sparkled in the full moonlight.

She sighed as Mana left to go into the palace she was a bit exhausted and wanted to get some sleep and Sapphire stayed out with Kisara...who right now she loathed a lil bit for being with Seth...it was true then...

Sapphire was slowly falling for her husband's high priest and cousin...but she couldn't tell anyone...she looked at the ground then looked at the pharaoh and high priest who were still talking she smiled at the both of them and sighed and looked at them both dreamily...she couldn't help it...she then yawned.

F

(Jumping ahead in time here, can't thing of anything else to write.)

Months later Sapphire had her child, a healthy boy with fluffs of black hair with red tint in it. His eyes were amethyst purple, just like his father's. The baby's cries were heard throughout the garden as many people came to visit Sapphire and the young heir to Egypt. Atemu sat in the meeting hall with the rests of his priests. The have been sitting there for hours, trouble was amidst of them. "The trades keep getting attacked and the temple priests keep spreading the word about an evil god that will soon attack Egypt," stated Mahaado as he stood up, speaking to the rest of the group.

A woman soon burst into the room, tears streaming her cheeks as she looked towards the Pharaoh. "My Lord! An accident has occurred!" She looked towards Seth next. "Kisara has been found, fatally wounded, my lord!"

Kisara wasn't around earlier that day; word was that she went out to do some shopping. Seth and Atemu darted out of the room, the other priests following behind as the came into the throne room. Kisara's pale figure, lied lying on the floor, dark red blood split everywhere. Her clothes were stained, even her hair had blood in it. "S…Seth-sama…" Seth ran to her and fell to his knees by her side. Atemu came up from behind him, shocked by the condition she was in. No one tended to her wounds because they knew there was no way they could help her, her time had come.

"Kisara…" sobbed Seth as he lifted her head delicately up into his arms.

Sapphire and Mana were next to run into the room. Sapphire had handed the child to one of the nurses and came to see her friend.

Atemu stood there and watched his cousin try to sustain himself, as if praying to the Gods to save her. "Seth…" whispered Kisara as she shakily raised her hand up to place it over Seth's cheek. Blood smeared off her hand and into his flesh as she struggled to keep alive. "I just…want you to know…that…I'm sorry…and…" she chocked her words while trying to say them, her voice getting softer as she spoke, "I'm sorry…and…I love…you…" her eyes flickered shut as her hand slowly slid from his cheek and fell to her side. She was gone…

Seth's sobs got worse and louder as he lost himself and all control he had, he had completely broken down. Tears soon plagued everyone's eyes. The loud sound of a wailing dragon came from outside. Atemu kneeled down by his cousin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Seth clutched onto Kisara's body as Atemu held him trying to calm him down. Mana hugged Sapphire tightly while crying her eyes out. Mahaado came over and hugged the two girls while his gaze stayed on Seth. The death of their friend was hard on them all.


End file.
